Nelvthe Dictionary
Still in progress. A A- a (pn) It/He/She (direct object pronoun) Aafe- 'aː.ɸe (adv) in awe Aate- 'aː.te (adj) awed, in awe Abvra- (n) Power Amnarm- (n) War Apnife- ap.'ni.ɸe (adv) in disbelief, acting as a result or expression of being suspicious of something Apnite- ap.'ni.te (adj) disbelieving/suspicious Aæneste- a'æ.nes.te hello (more polite) Aæ- a'æ hi (casual) Ami- a.'mi (vtr) to give (a physical object) Æ Æb- (part) possessive particle B Be- (conj) and Bithki- 'biθ.ki (vtr) to see Ɓ Ɓepfe- 'ɓep.ɸe (adv) mockingly, in a teasing manner Ɓepte- 'ɓep.te (adj) mocking, teasing Ɓilvpi- to bring D Dæfe- 'dæ.ɸe (adv) hopelessly Dæte- 'dæ.te (adj) hopeless Debi- (vtr) To create, to make Demthfe- 'demθ.ɸe (adv) seriously Demthte- 'demθ.te (adj) serious E Efe- 'eɸ.e (adv) in an embarrassed manner Efte- 'eɸ.te (adj) embarrassed Elthfe- (adv) lovingly, out of love, for the sake of love Elthte- ['elθ.te (adj) in love Enæ- e.'næ (adj) Your (possession) Enesh- e.'neʃ (part) Of you, relating to yourself, for you Eni- 'e.ni (pn) You Etæbvra- (prop. n) The Omnitrix/The Ultimatrix (from Et æb Abvra, "The Power of All") Etmê- (n) All, everything, the entirety Etsep- (n) Death Etsi- (v-int) To die Ê Ê- (pn) It/He/She (indirect object pronoun) Ênæ- (adj) Your (possession) Ênesh- (part) Of you, relating to yourself, for you Êni- (pn) You Êtsed- (n) intelligence, genius F Fafe- (adv) stubbornly, determinedly Farfta- (n) A surprising and unexpected even that was not foreseen Fate- (adj) stubborn, determined Fætswelv- (vtr) to ridicule, to put down someone Fêi- (v) to repeat an action, to do something again Fêitsme- (n) rebirth Fi- (v-int) to be Fimirv- Sorry, my apologies I I- (pn) me (direct and indirect object pronoun) Iabv- (n) Hunger for power, greed Ilvi- (vtr) To own, to have control of Iwæ- (adj) my (possession) Iwesh- (part) Of me, relating to myself, for me Iwi- (pn) I, me K Kafe- (adv) dutifully, acting as part of one’s duty Kate- (adj) dutiful L Læmsi- (v/prop. n) to lead; the leader of the Augurium Lelvfe- (adv) tiredly, in a bored manner Lelvte- (adj) bored, tired Lipife- (adv) enthusiastically Lipite- (adj) enthusiastic M Mafe- (adv) reverently Mate- (adj) revering (to a person) N Naɓêfe- (adv) caringly, doing an action for the sake of another Naɓête- (adj) caring, concerned with others Namnêfe- (adv) worriedly Namnête- (adj) worried Nafê- (adv) dutifully, with a sense of duty Natê- (adj) dutiful Natf- (n) Task, duty Nefe- (adv) fearfully Nete- (adj) fearful, scared P Peash- (n) Mark, label, outstanding feature Peashi- (vtr) To mark, to label Peashtef- (n) Body markings R Ranth- (n) animal, non-sentient creature Ravfe- (adv) angrily (towards a person) Ravte- (adj) enraged, angry at a person Ræmi- (vtr) to try Ria- (n) Peace Rimfbapa- (n) The Augurium S Sæfe- (adv) confusedly Sæte- (adj) confused Sh Shabæi- (v) to help Shabænatê- (n) Heroism Shefe- (adv) sadly Shete- (adj) sad, generally in a negative mood T Tafe- (adv) in surprise Tate- (adj) surprised Tef- (n) body Têfe- (adv) angrily (not towards a person), in frustration Tête- (adj) frustrated, angry at an activity or the world in general Th Thæfe- (adv) Clearly Thæte- (adj) Clear Theɓi- (v) To seek, to look for, to search Ts Tsedi- (vtr) To follow Tsife- 'ts'i.ɸe (adv) sarcastically Tsite- 'ts'i.te (adj) sarcastic V Vat- (n) Sin, an immoral action Vinf- vinɸ (n) food W Wæi- (n) child Wêlfe- (adv) amusedly, jokingly Wêlte- (adj) amused, joking, humorous Wiksi- (v-int) to go above and beyond expectation, to be awesome Wife- (adv) happily Wite- (adj) happy, generally in a positive mood Useful Phrases Aæ-''' Hi (casual) '''Bevorv- Goodbye 'Fimirv-' Sorry, my apologies 'Fi natf enæ enesh-' Your task is for you; a polite way of refusing to help someone, the task is for them to complete. Category:Language Category:Halfbreed Category:Binkatong